With continuous development of Internet technologies, to implement sharing of stored files using a network, in a network attached storage (NAS) technology, a storage apparatus is connected to a server using a network. In the NAS technology, a tree structure is used to manage files in a storage apparatus, consequently, with a continuous increase of a quantity and types of files, a complicated spatial organization algorithm is needed to manage files in the storage apparatus. Therefore, to simplify management on files in a storage apparatus, a key-value storage technology is proposed in the industry. In the technology, a server is connected to an IP disk using a network, and files in the IP disk are in a one-to-one correspondence with key values. Therefore, the files in the IP disk can be managed using the key values. In the key-value storage technology, key is used to indicate address information of a file, and value is used to indicate content information of a file.
Because files in an IP disk are managed using key values, to ensure that an application on a server can access a file in the IP disk, the application on the server needs to be modified to generate an operation request including a key value. However, because there are relatively many types of applications and relatively many applications on a server, normal use of the existing applications is affected if each application is modified, thereby reducing application stability.